


Invitation

by Matloc



Series: Royalty!AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, from the prompt, spoiled prince!Kuroko, this fic derailed so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposed to be based (but not really) on the prompt, “It’s really cold and wet outside and I’m wearing a light jacket because it’s the middle of spring, dammit, and you offer me your nicely prepared winter jacket.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceallachrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/gifts).



> for chii because royalty!AU and also akkr getting laid (good for you Akashi)

Spring arrives at the kingdom of Teikou with a cold greeting. Kuroko had clearly underestimated the weather, which grows colder as the day goes on until he’s visibly shivering in his boots by noon. He’s facing the brunt of the cold with his arms wrapped around a trembling frame that’s slightly hunched over, trying to keep himself warm and failing miserably at it.

Being crown prince tends to draw a persistent volley of attention wherever he goes, and the weak little thing he’s been reduced to against the harsh winds drops him right at the centre of it.  Luckily, Akashi’s the first to reach him, the ever watchful guardian that he is.

Before Kuroko could face to greet the court tactician, there’s a hand fixing a warm robe over his shoulders.

“Denka, you are extremely under-dressed for this sort of weather. You must be more mindful of your health,” Akashi chides, though seventeen years with his guardian has softened the blow of any austere nuances that might oft make way during conversation. Not to mention that a meager three-year difference in age sees them closer as friends who simply haven’t forgotten the meaning of respect and admiration.

Kuroko turns to meet his mismatched eyes with a flat look. "Is it truly of consequence, when Seijuurou-san is always there to look out for me?“

"It is to my utmost dismay that I must hear the future emperor speak in such a manner.”

But there’s no bite to his words and Kuroko’s already smiling in gratitude. "Thank you.“

Akashi mirrors his little smile, regarding him with fond eyes. "It is an honor, denka. Though I must cut our rendezvous short, for I must see to certain matters of great importance.”

Kuroko blinks at that, feigning surprise. “What could be more important to my guardian than I?” he teases.

“It is a matter that involves you. But you will be made aware at a later time, do not fret,” Akashi adds when Kuroko opens his mouth to ask.

Kuroko nods, “Very well, I shall take my leave then. Please remember I duly wait to have a word with you once you are able.” He walks off, only to turn back a couple steps later. “Welcome back, Seijuurou-san.”

“Thank you, it is good to be back, denka.” Akashi’s parting smile is burnt into Kuroko’s mind as he makes his way through the palace halls.

It’s good to have him back.

Soon he starts hearing murmurs around him as he makes rounds. The people of the palace know no shame in staring outright, but they are rarely ever this noisy. He turns the corner to find a pair of maids giggling to each other, taking his name, and he’s about to sneak up on them when a particularly strong breeze makes his thick robe flutter. The brocade shimmer lining the hem catches the eye of one of the girls, who immediately straightens up and jabs the other with her elbow. A loud squeak interrupts Kuroko, leaving him no time to ask what on earth they were talking about when they instantly flee after bowing to him.

For the rest of the day Kuroko’s left to deal with stares and whispers everywhere. The cavalry in particular doesn’t even hold back the snickers when he tries to greet them. Aomine's there sporting a grin too inappropriate for a commander general in the presence of his highness.

One spiteful glare from Kuroko shuts them all up. It’s clear that he’s reached the end of his wits and he most definitely doesn’t appreciate being kept in the dark like this.

Aomine simply gestures to the robe Kuroko is wearing, and suddenly it dawns on him. He’s quick to rush to the inner palace, making a beeline to the royal tactician’s chambers. He catches Akashi right when he’s about to open the door to his room.

“Seijuurou-san.” Kuroko thrusts the robe at Akashi. “Thank you for this. I request you take it back now, after all it belongs to  _you_.”

It is of no surprise that the renowned Akashi house bears the crest of a majestic lion, and its golden teeth are now glinting at Kuroko from the back of the robe. There’s a light pink spreading on his cheeks and he doesn’t think he can explain it away to only his haste in reaching here and nothing else.

Especially not to Akashi, who makes it obvious in his expression that he hasn’t missed it. “Denka, after I only just warned you about the weather,” he scolds in his most insincere tone. “You must keep warm.”

Kuroko tips his head up, offering a coy look. "I can offer an alternative that I’m certain would benefit us both.“

There’s a pause and he can tell Akashi’s savoring the result of a cunning ruse that hardly leaves Kuroko feeling any sorts of betrayed.

"Is that so, Tetsuya?” A pleasant shiver goes down his spine when Akashi’s voice drops low as he finally gets to hear his name from this man. It’s always been his most favorite sound.

Akashi pushes the door open with purpose, anticipation. Much like a lion luring a prey to his den. "Shall we hear you out then?“

Kuroko invites himself into Akashi’s bedroom, and that’s the last of him that’s seen for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: the “important matter” Akashi went to deal with involves asking the king for his son’s hand in marriage /shot


End file.
